How you doin daddy?
by Izzy713
Summary: Joey gets one of the biggest suprises of his life can a player like him settle down for a girl he loves and for his unborn child read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I sat into my apartment watching tv in my chair i have been very lonly latly with Monica and Chandler with the babys, Pheboe and Mike trying to have a baby and Rachel and Ross planning there second wedding where both of them will be totally sober i cant say so for myself i laught at my own joke my show was interupted by the knocking of the door i get up so fast that i trip over my two feet i get up and race to the door hoping to see one of my friends i open it up and am suprised to see her standing there it was Caleigh the only woman i ever loved "Can i come in?"

"Yeah sure" i had meet her about two months ago she had a travleing job and after about spending three days with her she had to leave i feel in love with her in about two days the first night we spent all night talking and then the next we had a real date and then then next we finally slep togehter when i woke up there was a note that said

Joey i had fun with you but i had to leave im sorry that i cant give you my number we would never be able to be together for me always having to leave and i dont know how to say it but i love you -Caleigh

"What are you doing here the last time i saw you all you left was a note"

"Yeah sorry about that i had to go to London"

"Thats fine but why are you here"

"Well i came to tell you some knews"

"Okay"

"Joey im pregnant" her words stung but that was becuase i loved her

"Congradulations"

"No Joey you not getting what im saying"

"Yeah i am you are pregnant"

"Yes and your the father"


	2. Chapter 2

I hear Caleigh say that she is pregnant with my child i dont know how to react i mean i love her but i cant raise a child i have taken care of Emma and Jack, and Erica before but they wernt mine at the end of the day they were going to go home to their parents i dont know if i will be able to, i think she got worried that i wasnt saying anything "Joey you dont have to do anything if you dont want to i just thought that you had a right to know"

"But how could this have happend we had protection?"

"Well it dosnt always work" i thought back to when Rachel was pregnant with Emma and she told Ross the same thing

"Well what if I want to be apart of the babys life?"

"Well you can" i was nervouse to ask the next question becuase i didnt know how she was going to react

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No" i was really happy mayebe this was my chance. "I have a confession to make"

"What is it"

"I havnt been with anyone since you becuase well i still love you"

"Really"

"Yeah i understand if you dont feal the same way"

"No i do i really do" i kissed her i ran into my room and pulled the engadgment ring that i had bought for Pheboe so long ago and i get down on one knee "Caleigh will you marry me?"

"Yes"

"And will you move in with me i have an extra bedroom we can turn that into the babys room"

"Okay" i smile this is my new begining


	3. Chapter 3

We have been living together for a couple of months she is about five months along we have been going to diffrent doctors apointments and it is amazing we have been seeing the baby and how it is growing we are now going to the doctors apointment to see if the baby is a boy or a girl we both get up early and drive to the doctors when we get there we sit down in the waiting room we walk in and Caleigh sits down the doctor comes in

"Hello you must be Caleigh"

"Yes thats me"

"And this is the father?"

"Yes"

"Okay so today were going to find out the gender of the baby, lay down please" she lays down and lifts her shirt you can see the medium size baby bump. i watch as the screen comes to life i see the baby our baby there i never saw myself being in this situation before but now that it has happened i am happy. The doctor moves the gel all over her stomach the doctor begins to speek and says

"The baby is a girl"

my face turns into a smile and i dont think i can get any happier.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost nine months and Caleigh and me have been going good we decided to name our girl Brianna we were laying on our couch when something exciting yet terrifying at the same time

"Joey the baby is coming"

"What?"

"Joey i said now"

we raced to the hospital and about 5 hours later we had our little girl everyone walked into the room Phoebe, Mike, Ross, Rachel, Chandler, and Monica

"Oh she is beautiful i remember when Emma was born it was so long but then at the end she was here"

"Thank you Rachel"

"Whats her name?" they all asked

"Brianna" and from then on life was good

**Authors note- Hey fans i am sorry it took so long to finish i only planned on making it short so i hoped you like it really sucky ending but i am working on a Monica and Chandler story its called One in a million-Izzy713**


End file.
